


Career change

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, MC is tired of being a mc, if only people would stop bothering them, many superheroes of various universes make appearances, reader is just trying to get through their uni experience without another adventure, they would very much like to quit, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A superhero (well, former superhero now) is tired of their lifestyle, they decide to take a step back and undergo a simpler, less complicated lifestyle. Now if they could only get these weird events to stop happening to them. They forcibly retired for a reason!Based off a prompt, I saw on Instagram: In the fear of becoming a Main Character, the main character lives his whole life avoiding cliche story lines and interactionsThe idea was pretty interesting, but I changed some parts.
Kudos: 6





	Career change

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide on a character's name and gender. So this is going to be a self-insert.  
> I'm going to try my best to keep it gender neutral for the hero (your character)
> 
> [Alias] = your chosen superhero alias  
> [Name] = your first name

* * *

"Listen to me! If my demands are not met soon, I will shoot one hostage for every 15 minutes they are not met...."

This again, villain holds several people hostage, wants their demands met or else blah, blah, blah... Just another weekday, sort of. Maybe they should invest in another career, a tamer one, without as much stress. Where in the world was their backup? If they didn't get here soon, ~~well their backup should have been here 5 minutes ago.~~

Tt. Screw it, time to improvise. They slip on a mask of boredom.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" 

"Of course, I am. You were going on a tangent on how your lack of a happy childhood has shaped you into who you are today. Then you started listing your demands to be met or else everyone here will be harmed. Honestly, all villain speeches these days follow the same formula. Can you guys be more original please?"

"Yes, yes. Wait- did you just gloss over everything I said these past 10 minutes. How dare y-"

In his anger, the villain had let go his hostage. He was moving forward and gesturing angrily at the hero in front of him. The hostage was slowly crawling away, hoping to remain unnoticed.

Perfect, he was distracted

_Wham_

_Wham_

Suddenly the villain was groaning on the floor, knocked unconscious. He was quickly tied up, with his hands and feet in handcuffs. Next, they moved onto the former hostage.

"Are you alright? Any injuries?"

"I-I don't think so"

"Alright, listen up people. The police will be here soon. He's tied up and won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Let's get everyone out of here hm?"

After escorting the civilians to the paramedics, [Alias] went back and waited around the scene until the cops escorted the now conscious criminal. As they waited, a displeased voice spoke into their earpiece.

"[Alias], report on the situation"

"Just waiting for the cops to come pick him up"

"Hmmm.. alright. Return to HQ when you are finished over there" the voice responded

"... got it"

* * *

"That was unnecessary violence [Alias] and you know it! If you had just waited for Huntress to arrive, the original plan would have been fine" 

"If I waited any longer, they would have started shooting! I wasn't going to risk someone else's life by waiting. Besides he's fine isn't he? What matters is everyone got out safely"

"No, what matters is you ignored orders. You could have put everyone at risk with your improvised strategy. No wonder you work mostly alone, I have no clue how anyone could stand working in a team with you."

"... If my report is concluded, then I will be taking my leave" [Name] replied, turning and leaving the room.

[Name] quickly changed into their civilian clothes and left through one of the many secret exits in HQ. They decided to stop by a cafe for some coffee, god knows they needed it, and sat down at a nearby park bench. "Honestly what was I thinking, university student and part time superhero? It's a wonder I'm still functioning" muttered [Name] under their breath to themselves. Sipping at their coffee, they observed people going about their day, oblivious to the danger that had happened earlier in the day. Their lives seemed less stressful, with no world-ending crises or adventures popping up. [Name]'s life in comparison was... well it was stressful. Maybe they should take a break from the superhero gig. _Not like anyone would miss you_ , their mind supplied. _Shut up [Name]_ they thought in response. [Name] pulled out a phone and began to dial a number, 'well here goes nothing' thought [Name].

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. Stark, can I call in my favour?"

"[Name]? Haha, of course kid. Anything for my favourite intern."

"I was your only intern last semester" deadpanned [Name]

"Semester, schemester. So what is it?"

"Well you see..."

* * *

[Name] looked down at their plane ticket. They still couldn't believe what had happened. After explaining the situation to Mr. Stark, they hadn't expected him to be so generous. Not only had Mr. Stark payed for their travel expenses, he had also paid for their tuition and accommodation at their new university for the full year. [Name] had protested at how much Mr. Stark had done. However, all Mr. Stark did was grin and tell [Name] to come back and work for Stark Industries once they graduated. "After all, SI is always looking to hire bright minds"

They hadn't wanted to remain in the same city. If they were going to take a break, then they would get away from anything and everything related to the superhero gig. At first, the changes were bizarre, [Name] wasn't used to getting more free time, but they slowly adjusted to the new changes. With their extra free time, they got more sleep (thankfully), joined some clubs, met some friends. It was nice not having to live life on the edge, worrying if their actions would accidentally kickstart the apocalypse. Well it was still on edge, especially when you had to start typing up your assignment that is due on the same day.

But as [Name] got used to their new lifestyle, they started noticing some weird things happening. First, a new student showed up in her research lab. Which wouldn't be weird, if lights didn't randomly start dimming and stop working around the new student. [Name] was asked if they could mentor and show the student around. Yeah, that was a no from them, they quickly handed the job off to another mentor, citing prior commitments. A few months later, when [Name] was browsing at a jewelry store, the owner approached them with a necklace saying that it matched them. What really put them off was the owner saying "it's been waiting for the chosen one to come". That definitely raised some major flags, [Name] noped out of there and left the store saying they had forgotten their wallet at home. 

Unfortunately the bizarre events continued and increased in frequency. The next week, [Name] received a beautifully handwritten letter completed with a wax seal, within it the letter stated that [Name] was the heir of some long extinct aristocratic family. Yeah, that sounded desperate. Into the garbage it went. 4 days later, a woman approached [Name], asking for their help because they were being followed by ~~ghouls, monsters, shadows~~ something. That sounded a little worrying. But the woman huffed and left in defeat after [Name] suggested accompanying them to the police for help. Then an exchange student showed up, everyone was interested in approaching the mysterious new student in their lecture. When [Name] was paired up with them for a project, they instantly begged off working with them and convinced their friend to switch partners. That was a good move on their part too. Because the next day, the exchange student approached them and tried to recruit them into Hydra.

"You could achieve your dreams-" 

"I'm going to stop you right there buddy. First that was unoriginal as hell, the League of Assassins just tried that last month. Second of all, no. I'm uninterested. Please stop sending people to recruit me and go away." 

"Then you will be elimina-"

With a jab, [Name] knocked out the agent and left them by the nurses office. You know, just cause they knocked someone out doesn't mean they were completely heartless. They also left an anonymous message with SHIELD. Just in case, the student was actually a real agent.

Throughout their semester, they were almost approached on a weekly basis on some bizarre or supernatural event happening. Each time, [Name] ~~smoothly, for the most part~~ rejected them. Although they complained to their friends, their friends simply laughed and made jokes promising to save [Name] from being dragged off to some weird quests. Eventually [Name] gave up, and well these events just became another thing in their daily life.

* * *

* * *

**Epilogue...**

And when things couldn't get any more annoying, they did. While walking to the library, they were stopped by a superhero. No, they weren't being arrested. But being confronted. 

"[Name], there you are! Where have you been? Listen, it's all hands on deck and there's a plot being set up on-"

"I have no idea how you are talking about, you have the wrong person!" [Name] replied trying to sneak away.

"What are you talking about? Stop messing around" said Nightwing grabbing [Name] in place.

[Name] looked around, trying to look for a way out. A loud, shrill voice rang out "OMG! Are you Nightwing! You're like my favourite superhero, can I have your autograph?!?"

Suddenly a large hoard of fans surrounded them, [Name] quickly took advantage of the confusion and ran in the opposite direction

"Huff, huff" [Name] tried to catch their breath.

"What no thanks to your saviours?" said a female voice

"Huh?" [Name] looked up to see 2 old friends, Jason Todd and Rose Wilson. 

"Listen, if you are here to try to recruit me into-"

"Nah, we were just worried-" Rose interrupted

"-when our friend just up and disappeared without a word" finished Jason "So, will **our friend** here explain, hm?" 

  
[Name] deflated in relief and partly in guilt. "I'll explain everything, I promise, it's a lot though. Just - Let's talk somewhere else? Like my house?"

"You better explain everything, you have no idea how worried we were."


End file.
